Eye of the Dragon
"Eye of the Dragon" is the 35th episode of the first season of Inspector Gadget. Synopsis Two M.A.D. agents sneak into a London museum by night per a tip from Dr. Claw. They proceed to steal the exhibit's prime piece, the Pearls of Wang Ha. Claw watches the heist as he mentions to M.A.D Cat that it's the first step towards the greatest merger of evil in history - he will meet his new partner Mr. Chow the next day. Later, Gadget is summoned to the museum to search for clues, accidentally hitting a police officer on the head with his Gadget Mallet while calling for his magnifying glass. Skating backwards tracking some footprints, he trips over a rope in front of a dragon statue assuming the thief was inside just as his Top-Secret Gadget Phone goes off - it turns out Chief Quimby was hiding inside the statue and he gives Gadget his new assignment to travel to Hong Kong and track down the pearls. He stuffs Quimby and the message back inside the statue as the police officer returns asking what's been going on, the message self-destructs sending smoke coming through the dragon's nostrils and Gadget commenting on how life-like it's become. Upon leaving the museum, he calls Penny back in Metro City. While Gadget explains the mission to Penny, Claw contacts Mr. Chow to let him know that he's on his way with the pearls, the latter promising Gadget will be eliminated. Back home, Penny already gets worried that her uncle's mission will be more dangerous than he thinks. Brain agrees, and they decide to follow Gadget to Hong Kong to keep an eye on him. Meanwhile in Hong Kong, Mr. Chow watches his agents practice martial arts and introduces them to their "real target" by setting up a punching bag in Gadget's likeness. Two of the agents get knocked out by the punching bag, causing Chow to tell them to do better with the real Gadget or be ground into chopsticks. The scene switches to the airport where Gadget has just arrived. He calls for a taxi, which one of Chow's agents unwittingly hijacks and scares the driver who pulls away. Gadget decides to provide his own means of transportation and uses his Gadget Copter to fly into the city, crash-landing into an alley and declares it "another perfect landing". Later, he arrives at a china shop where he is to meet his contact. The shop owner sends his grandson away to discuss business while Gadget accidentally breaks everything in the shop. Embarrassed, the agent gives him a message and sends him away as Gadget reads the note - he interprets it as something else and believes he's looking for a circus. He throws the message away and Penny finds it, it's clear that the "floating nest" is where Dr. Claw will be meeting Mr. Chow. She tells Brain (already disguised) to go keep an eye on Gadget while she goes to look for the floating nest. Gadget stops at a fortune cookie stall in an attempt to find the circus, the stall attacked by one of Chow's agents. Chow later tells them to eliminate him in words that only one of them know. Later, Gadget meets the agents who are ready to strike. Brain rescues him using a bicycle rickshaw. At the harbor, Penny is amazed by how many boats there are and wonders which one belongs to Mr. Chow, unaware that someone is watching her as she calls Brain (who has lost Gadget). She tells him to keep on his tail while at the same time Dr. Claw is approaching Hong Kong. That evening, Gadget is walking down the street with Brain following him. He hears a noise, it is Chow's agents inside a dragon costume. A stick of dynamite falls out, which Gadget thinks is a firecracker - Brain swipes it, tosses it in a garbage can and sits on it, he and the lid blown off. Several sticks of dynamite tied up fall as the agents walk away, and Brain pushes him away just as an agent tries to attack - the dynamite explodes in his face. Penny visits a jewelry shop where she purchases a set of imitation pearls (an exact replica of the stolen ones) and believes they will eventually come in handy. She sees the M.A.D. Mobile drive by knowing that Dr. Claw has arrived Meanwhile, a policeman tells Gadget that there is no circus in Hong Kong, and Gadget decides to look up Mr. Chow in the phone book. Arnie Chow is the first on the list, so he decides to pay him a visit, attacked by Chow's agents again while sailing across the harbor and uses his Gaget Coat to escape. Penny has followed Dr. Claw to the location of the Floating Nest and tells Brain to continue to follow him. Finally arriving at Arnie Chow's place, he is met by Brain in another disguise. Gadget asks him a question, to which Brain sticks his tongue out and runs away. At the harbor, Penny is caught from behind by a mysterious pair of hands. It turns out they belonged to the grandson of Gadget's local contact, who had saved her from being seen by Chow's agents. They go to the Floating Nest together while Gadget chases Brain, who is leading Gadget to the boat. While Dr. Claw is presenting Mr. Chow with the pearls, Penny and her companion are already on the boat and listening nearby. Gadget finally arrives on the boat, and in an attempt to eliminate him a mast comes down on an agent's head. While Mr. Chow introduces his crew, Gadget runs through them on his skates, Claw commenting that they have failed. The villains distracted, Penny switches the pearls and gives them to Brain with a plan. In the hold, Chow's agents crash through the wall, sinking the boat. Penny calls Quimby, and Claw is furious that Chow let Gadget get away. Chow discovers the fake pearls and the partnership is dissolved, Claw departing in his M.A.D. submarine. Gadget spots Brain and chases him again. As Brain falls into the water, Gadget catches the pearls with his tie lasso and lands on a boat where Quimby pops out to congratulate him. The Chief doesn't know how he does it, to which Gadget replies that sometimes he doesn't know how he does it either as Penny, Brain and the contact's grandson watch and laugh. The next day, Gadget discovers Penny and Brain with his contact's grandson and is delighted his niece and dog are in Hong Kong too. The four go for lunch at a floating restaurant where Brain eats every bit of food on the table. It leads into a lesson that no matter how delicious any food is, stuffing yourself can be a bad thing. Penny adds that if one is greedy, they may end up looking like Brain (or as she also calls him, "The Blimp"). Trivia *This is one of the highest rated episodes of the first season of Inspector Gadget, along with "Haunted Castle", on IMDB. Full Episode Category:Episodes Category:Inspector Gadget Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Where Penny Doesn’t Get Kidnapped/Captured